


The Girl Next Door

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By DesireInspired by my Audrey Hepburn obsession, this is loosely based on Sabrina. Buffy Summers has only had eyes for Liam ‘Angel’ Giles since she was a girl, and now after all these years, it looks like her dreams might becoming true, that is unless his brother William has a say in it.





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rating: R 
> 
> Status: COMPLETE 
> 
> Summary: Inspired by my Audrey Hepburn obsession, this is loosely based on Sabrina. Buffy Summers has only had eyes for Liam ‘Angel’ Giles since she was a girl, and now after all these years, it looks like her dreams might becoming true, that is unless his brother William has a say in it.

**Chapter One**   
  
  
Her breath hitched in her chest, at least she thought it did, then again she really wasn’t sure she was breathing at all. Oh god, she might not be breathing! Buffy quickly shut her eyes, trying to calm herself once more. He always had that affect on her…  
  
She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and bent back some of the limbs and leaves that blocked her view. Her tiny body was stretched somewhat uncomfortably across the tree branch, her legs hugging it tightly underneath. It kinda hurt, and she was deathly afraid of heights, but it was all worth it just to see him.   
  
The Giles’ had moved next door more than a month ago, their father some big corporate executive, she had no clue what the man really did, besides order her daddy around. They had moved to Sunnydale all the way from London so that Mr. Giles could over see the new company here. Buffy wasn’t interested at all in her new neighbors when her mommy and daddy had been talking about them, she was more into watching ALF at the time. It wasn’t until she had spotted Liam that she suddenly wanted to know any and everything about the family next door.   
  
Liam was a tall, gorgeous, older man of twelve, who had soulful brown eyes, an amazing smile, and quite possibly the most angelic face she’d ever seen. Dad had said something about him having a younger brother, a few years older than she, but she didn’t care. Liam Giles was the only Giles that existed to her.   
  
Ever since the day Liam had trotted over to the house to return the baseball she accidentally sent flying over the fence, she was in love. And had taken up a nightly vigil in the large oak tree in the backyard, that overlooked the privacy fence, giving her a direct view of the Giles’ tennis court. He may only be twelve, but Liam was already quite the playboy, taking girls to his ‘special’ spot out on the court. She watched him, night after night, whisk some girl away, a bottle of his father’s champagne deftly hidden in his jacket. After the two of them sputtered from the few sips of alcohol and danced to the soft music he would have playing on his radio, would come the kissing. That was always the part that made Buffy's heart sink…   
  
She wanted so badly to be one of those girls, but she was only seven, and he didn’t even know she existed, unless he was returning one of her ‘toys’. God, she was such a baby, she cursed herself silently, and focused her attention back on the court.   
  
Tonight was no different, as if on cue there was Liam and his girl of the moment. Buffy scowled as she watched them, secretly hoping that the girl would get close enough to the tree so that she could spit in her hair. Buffy was so busy being completely jealous, and wondering if she could spit far enough from this spot to hit her anyway, that she didn’t notice the tiny figure standing in the yard below, looking up at her.   
  
“What are you doing?!" The voice shouted out of nowhere. Buffy felt her eyes go wide as she lost her grip on the tree, and let out a startled yelp as she fell, smacking into the ground with a loud thud.   
  
Not gonna cry, not gonna cry, not gonna cry….she repeated over and over to herself as she writhed on the ground in pain. Not gonna cry, not gonna cry…her arm and leg throbbed like crazy, and she could feel the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. Not gonna cry, not gonna cry…   
  
“Are you okay, girl?" The tiny voice asked again, Buffy opened her eyes to see a small, frail looking boy standing over her. He pushed his thick glasses further up on his nose with one hand, and used the other to wipe off the snot that dripped gingerly, sniffing loudly.   
  
“Is she okay?! What the hell happened?!" Oh great, Liam! She had fallen right over into their yard, he’s gonna know she was spying on him, he’s gonna know all about her stupid crush, and he’s gonna laugh at her for being such a baby…   
  
She couldn’t hold it any longer, the tears that had threatened to spill earlier, came out in droves. She couldn’t help it, and only cried harder as she felt herself being slowly lifted from the ground.   
  
“What did you do?!"   
  
“I didn’t do anything, Angel! The silly bint was sitting in the tree!"   
  
Angel? She smiled a little at the nickname, forgetting the shooting pain in her arm for a moment.   
  
Angel, she liked that….   
  
****************************   
  
“Mr. Giles, thank you so much, but really there’s no need…"   
  
“Nonsense, I’m more than happy to cover the hospital bill, I do feel partly responsible for the accident."   
  
Buffy could hear her mom and Mr. Giles talking outside of her room, as she sucked on the lollypop the nurse had given her. Everything was more or less a blur since her fall, she barely remembered being driven to the hospital. Her arm felt weird covered in that cast, but it didn’t hurt quite as bad anymore, plus, if free candy is what you get for breaking your arm, then she would be working on the second one real soon.   
  
“But I didn’t do anything! It wasn’t my fault she fell!" She rolled her eyes at the whiney voice, she didn’t even know the kid and already she didn’t like him.   
  
“William!" Mr. Giles said angrily, making Buffy giggle, she liked hearing this boy get in trouble, he deserved it, sneaking up on her like that and all…   
  
“Go and take your gift to Buffy, and do behave."   
  
She could hear the little boy groan as he opened the door to her room. God, he’s funny looking, Buffy thought as William reluctantly made his way to her, holding a card. He had poofy, brown hair a big, thick glasses, that seemed to swallow his face. He was kinda skinny too, no really skinny, he looks sick she thought, and retched a little as he sniffed loudly, obviously swallowing snot.   
  
William stood near the bed nervously clutching the card until it bent, sniffing loudly. Buffy stared at him, rolling the lollypop around in her mouth.   
  
“What?" She snapped, taking the stick out of her mouth.   
  
“Does, does that hurt?" He asked meekly, sniffing again, whipping his nose with the back of his hand.   
  
“No, it tickles." Buffy said rolling her eyes, putting the candy back in her mouth.   
  
“You don’t have to be mean…"   
  
“I wasn’t being mean." She shrugged. William glared at her, his grip tightening on the card. He really didn’t like this girl…   
  
“What were you doing in that tree anyway?! Only an idiot would sit in a tree at night…" He teased nastily, smirking at her.   
  
“None of your business!" She shouted. “Give me that stupid card and go, Will-ie-yum!" Buffy snatched the card out of his hand, making a face at the giant wet spot she found on the back of it. “Eww…" She muttered.   
  
Buffy felt all of the air go out of the room as he walked in. There was Liam, smiling warmly at her, carrying a basket of flowers. The elder boy, eased his little brother out of the way, putting the flowers down next to the bed.   
  
“Hey, Buffy." He smiled, god he has a great smile. “Feeling any better?"   
  
She nodded, unable to speak. She should say something, anything, don’t just nod! William snorted again, making her want to gag, but she shook the feeling away, looking up at Liam.   
  
“Thank you for the flowers, Liam." Buffy said, sweet as ever. He flashed her another smile, causing William to roll his eyes.   
  
“Call me Angel."   
  
“Thank you for the flowers, Angel." She giggled, William made loud gagging noises in the background, earning a look from his brother.   
  
Buffy scowled at him, sticking her tongue out at him. Man, she really didn’t like that kid…   
  
  
**Chapter Two**   
  
  
This was, without a doubt the worse day of her entire life. Buffy sat on the porch and watched as the movers drug her belongings out of the house, in boxes her mom spent hours busying herself marking ‘Buffy’s’, just another way to avoid talking or even being in the same room with her father…   
  
Buffy may have only been nine, but she wasn’t a dense little kid. She could tell for quite some time that her parents weren’t getting along anymore, even before daddy’s secretary came into the picture. The divorce didn’t bother her as much, she understood that they didn’t want to be together anymore, but the packing up and moving across the freaking country did.   
  
A new house in a new town, with new people, and no Angel.   
  
In the two years since their arrival, Buffy had made herself a bit of a fixture at the Giles’ house. She would do anything to be near Angel, and anything usually involved doing his chores and errands. Mr. Giles had come to love her as if she were his own, making time for the child as often as he could, and William, when he wasn’t in his ‘big plastic bubble’, do to all of his allergies, continued to be the only Giles who couldn’t stand her, and the feeling was completely mutual.   
  
Buffy’s tiny little heart wrenched at the thought of never seeing Angel again, he was even more sweet and handsome than he had been two years ago…  
God, was New York really necessary?! She and mom could move across town and be far enough away from dad and her new Auntie Cecilia.   
  
The little girl sighed loudly, climbing to her feet, she had to see him one last time, tell him goodbye, and confess her undying love and devotion…   
  
Maybe just tell him the goodbye part…   
  
*******************************   
  
“Angel…come on, stop it…" He growled in frustration, finally removing his lips from her neck.   
  
This was really beginning to be a pain in the ass, every time he touched this girl she squirmed and told him to stop. As of today, he was looking for someone who’s more into the groping aspects of a relationship.   
  
“What’s wrong, now?!" Angel groaned. “You do realize I lied when I said we were coming up here to study."   
  
She sighed loudly, pushing his roaming hand off of her thigh. “I know, but…"   
  
“But what…" He said softly, slipping into his seductive voice, well as seductive a voice he could come up with. His lips quickly found their way back to her skin.   
  
“But, what if your little girlfriend shows up." She smirked, pushing him away again.   
  
“Who, Buffy?! You mean, my pint-size stalker." He rolled his eyes, scowling a bit as she laughed at him. “I only let her hang around because she’ll clean my room, but she’s moving today…New Jersey, New York…one of those places. She’s gone, no Buffy to interrupt, I promise."   
  
She giggled and relaxed a little more, letting Angel’s lips resume their business with her neck.   
  
*********************************   
  
Her hand was frozen in front of the door, curled into a fist, all ready to knock…but she had heard him. Clear as day, he really thought nothing of her, nothing more than a tiny pest who would clean for him, the jerk probably wished she were old enough to do his Algebra homework as well.   
  
Buffy could feel the unmistakable lump spring up in her throat, always the signal that tears were on their way…   
  
“What are you doing here?!" She scowled when heard his voice, she really didn’t want to cry in front of him, not gonna cry…not gonna cry…not gonna cry…   
  
Buffy turned around slowly, sniffing back the tears, and crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to look as mean as possible. “Saying goodbye. I’m leaving today."   
  
“Oh, right." William said flippantly, pulling his inhaler out of his pocket. “Good, please forget to write." He smirked, taking a much needed hit of the medicine. His breath always seemed shorter when that annoying girl was around…   
  
Buffy sniffed even louder, not gonna cry…not gonna cry, and walked over to the ever sickly boy, a devilish grin breaking out on her face as she sneezed directly on him.   
  
William cried out in disgust, frantically whipping at his face. “Argh! You’re disgusting! I’m going to be sick for a whole bloody week! Dad!"   
  
She smiled at him as she turned to leave, listening to the big eleven-year-old call for his daddy like a baby made her feel much, much better.   
  
*********************************   
  
Buffy stared out of the window, not bothering to speak as her mommy backed the car out of the driveway. Her mom had put on the best smile she could, asking if the little girl wanted a Happy Meal before they officially hit the road. Buffy only shrugged and slumped down in her seat, painfully watching the Giles’ house fade out of view.   
  
  
**Chapter Three**   
  
  
The sun was well hidden behind the many clouds that moved across the sky. She drew her knees up slightly, easing her feet out of her sandals, relishing the way the grass on the knoll felt between her toes.   
  
“That cloud definitely looks like Janet Jackson."   
  
“You’re insane! It’s clearly Gavin Rossdale."   
  
“I think you’re biased Buffy, you simply refuse to see Janet’s amazing body carved out in that cloud…"   
  
“I see Gavin’s amazing body…"   
  
“Oz, as the only other guy here, please tell me that cloud looks like Janet Jackson."   
  
“I can kinda see that enormous headset she wears…"   
  
“Thank you."   
  
“What about you, Will?"   
  
“Well…I was thinking it sorta looked like Cary Grant, but I guess that’s not the answer you wanted, huh Xand?"   
  
The group laughed, relaxing even more if that were possible. It was moments like this, just taking in some lazy time with her friends that made Buffy regret leaving…   
  
She, Willow, and Xander had become instant best friends once she and her mom moved into town, making life without Sunnydale and Angel a little more bearable. Oz had joined the group later on in high school, once he began dating Willow, and had become a silent staple ever since. For practically twelve years they had been inseparable, all even opting to attend Ithaca College together, and now Buffy was leaving her friends behind to spend the summer with her virtually absentee father, who suddenly had the desire to see his ‘little girl’ again. She should have said no, laughed at him over the phone, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, god she hated being so sweet sometimes.   
  
Buffy sighed lazily, sitting up. Her golden blonde hair fell over her bare shoulders in waves, as she absently tugged at her halter-top.   
  
“Anyone up for a quick round of ‘anywhere but here’?" She asked, gently rolling her head, working out a few of the tiny kinks that had settled in her neck.   
  
“Sure, Buffster." Xander sighed, sitting up as well. “As if we didn’t already know what your fantasy is…"   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him. “Why don’t you go first."   
  
“Easy." Xander nodded, his dark brown locks flopping down in his face. “Amy Yip at the…"   
  
“At the waterslide park." Will finished his sentence, copying Buffy’s eye roll. “As if we already didn’t know."   
  
“What? I’m a simple man. Oz?"   
  
“I’m enjoying being here actually." Oz smiled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.   
  
Xander smirked, shaking his head. He was going to have to find a better partner in crime. “You’re completely whipped."   
  
“I know, but it has its benefits." Willow giggled as Oz planted a chaste kiss on the back of her neck.   
  
Buffy smiled brightly, running a hand through her hair. “My turn. Okay, I’m back in Sunnydale, and after dancing the entire night at one of their lavish parties, Angel and I slip away for a more private session out on the tennis court. Great conversation and two glasses of champagne later, we’re dancing again, and he looks into my eyes, tells me how much he’s missed me…how beautiful I am, we kiss and it’s slow and amazing…"   
  
The fantasy vividly played out in her minds eye, whisking her away from reality for a brief moment. The tingly feelings that had settled in her stomach quickly went away at the sight of the bemused faces of her friends.   
  
“Sorry." Buffy shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “Got kinda carried away."   
  
“Hey!" Willow excitedly slapped Buffy’s leg. “Maybe it’ll happen, your dad does still live next door to them…"   
  
“I heard that guy was getting married." Xander grunted. “Besides, I think Buffy should use her time back in her home town to do some catching up with her dad and Auntie Cecilia." He added, jealousy practically dripping from his voice.   
  
“You mean Auntie Tammy." Buffy said with a mock cheeriness.   
  
“What happened to Auntie Cecilia?"   
  
“Auntie Tammy happened."   
  
The car horn sounded loudly, and Buffy sighed reluctantly climbing to her feet. She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she slipped her sandals back on. The rest of the gang stood as well, pulling her into tight goodbye hugs.   
  
“God, I’m gonna miss you guys! I’ll call as soon as I get there, and Xander, don’t forget to feed George. If I come back and find him floating upside down at the top of his bowl, I’m staking you."   
  
************************************   
  
He walked purposely out of the elevator, the long leather duster flowing behind him. Just wanted to get to the office, dying for a fag and his office was the only place without one of those Nazi ‘No smoking’ signs.   
  
“Oh, good morning Mr. Giles!"   
  
He stopped briefly at the secretaries desk, giving her a devilish grin. “Good morning, Lola. Any messages, luv?"   
  
“Yes sir." She giggled in spite of herself, Mr. Giles was quite possibly the sexiest boss she’d ever had… “You’re meeting with the investors was pushed from four o’clock to ten o’clock."   
  
“Ten o’clock!" He groaned, running a hand through his curly platinum blonde locks. “That’s a bloody hour from now!"   
  
“I’m really sorry, sir. Oh, your father also called, something about an engagement party…"   
  
“Thanks, Lola." He sighed, resuming his quick pace towards his office. “Oh! And your brother’s here, sir!" Lola called out, as the office door slammed loudly in his wake.   
  
****************************************   
  
Spike frantically dug through the inner pockets of his duster, a wave of relief washing over him as he pulled out the pack of Marlboro Reds and his lighter. He shrugged the jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it aside, his face darkening as he finally noticed that his brother was occupying the chair at his desk.   
  
“Oh for Christ…what the bleeding hell do you want?!" He snapped, lighting a cigarette. Angel frowned slightly, climbing to his feet, you’d think his own brother would greet him with a little more warmth in his time of need…   
  
“I can’t do it, Spike…" He sighed heavily, flopping down on the couch dramatically.   
  
“What can’t you do now? I’ve got a meeting in an hour to prepare for so make this quick…"   
  
“I just can’t marry Cordy." Spike groaned loudly, dropping down into his chair, and quickly grabbed the ashtray he kept inside of his desk.   
  
“It’s too much pressure. She wants me to help with the planning, pick out flowers, and china patterns, and places to register…she’s driving me fucking nuts and we haven’t even made it to the damn church yet!"   
  
“Mr. Giles, Hank Summers is here to see you." Lola’s voice called over the intercom. “Send him in."   
  
“I should just break it off…" Angel moaned, trying desperately to hold his brother’s attention.   
  
“Angel, I really don’t have time for your sh--…Hank!" He smiled brightly, maybe a little too bright. “Come in, what can I do for you?"   
  
“I’m really sorry to bother you, Spike…"   
  
“Oh, it’s no bother, really, gives me an excuse to stop listening to Peaches for a while…" Spike grinned, lighting another cigarette.   
  
“Listen, I heard about the meeting getting pushed up to ten, and I can’t make it."   
  
“You can’t make it?! What do you mean…"   
  
“My daughter’s flying in to LAX, she should be here at around ten thirty, and she’s counting on me to pick her up."   
  
His daughter? Oh yeah, Spike had almost forgotten about that little monster, just the thought of that awful Summers girl made him want to reach for his inhaler…   
  
“Here’s a thought. Why don’t you let Angel pick up dear Betty…"   
  
“Buffy." Hank corrected.   
  
“Right, Buffy, and you can stay here and help me out with this meeting." Spike’s smile stretched painfully across his face, it looked as if his lips would crack and bleed at any second, his eyes pleading with Hank.   
  
“I, I guess that’s fine."   
  
“Great! It’s settled, Hank you’ll stay here, and Angel you’ll go to the airport and pick up Betty…"   
  
“Buffy."   
  
“Right, Buffy." Angel quickly shot up to his feet. “I don’t have time to go to LAX…!"   
  
“Nonsense." Spike smiled, getting out of his seat, walking over to him. He slid a sly hand around his shoulders, flashing him that killer grin, his salesman techniques evident. “It’s like killing three birds with one stone in this case…Hank’s daughter gets a lovely ride home from the airport, you get away from Cordelia for a while, and I get to see your arse walk out of my office never to return. It’s an all round win, win situation."   
  
Hank smiled somewhat smugly in Angel’s direction. “She’ll be at Gate 17."   
  
  
**Chapter Four**   
  
  
Angel sighed loudly, taking a sip from his coffee and glared at his watch through his sunglasses. He had been at this damn airport for what seemed like an eternity, and he was getting beyond impatient…  
The evil thought of just abandoning the girl all together crossing his mind once or twice.   
  
Finally! The Gate doors were opened and the plane’s passengers began to spill out into the terminal. He took one more sip of his coffee, removing the makeshift sign bearing Buffy’s name from under his arm, holding it up in front of him.   
  
His breath suddenly hitched in his chest, not exactly sure if he was still breathing and at the moment, not really caring…as quite possibly the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen bounded out of the gate. She looked around briefly for a moment, before her eyes locked on him.   
  
She’s coming towards him, oh god she’s coming towards him! Her long, golden blonde hair flowing behind her in waves, the tiny halter top she wore bared a bit of midriff, toned and tanned, shapely legs jutted out from beneath her skirt, strong, powerful, confident looking legs…   
  
Angel took a rather nervous sip of the coffee as she stopped in front of him, smiling brightly, her hazel eyes twinkling a bit. God, this girl was perfect…   
  
“You’ve changed, dad." She smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.   
  
“Buffy?" Angel asked, a tinge of disbelief in his voice. He set the coffee and the sign down on a nearby chair in the waiting area, and removed his glasses, swiftly tucking them in his pocket.   
  
She paled suddenly, recognition hitting her full on. “A-Angel?"   
  
“Your dad had a meeting and he couldn’t make it. I’m your poor substitute I’m afraid…" He smiled, trying to be as charming as humanly possible. His plan, seemingly working as a dreamy look swept over Buffy’s face.   
  
“That’s fine." She nodded, regrouping herself, be calm…play it cool… “I should get my bags…"   
  
“You bags! Right, sorry, I almost forgot…I just…can’t get over how much you’ve grown up, Buffy."   
  
She smiled warmly at him, the leering look in his eyes not at all lost on her.   
  
*********************************   
  
She could feel it, his eyes casually drifting off of the road to give her a once over every now and again, yet Buffy stoically continued to look out of the window. She didn’t want Angel to see her as the dorky little girl who melted at the sight of him. She was twenty-one after all, and she was going to act like it, dammit! But, that didn’t mean that the little girl in her wasn’t doing backflips…   
  
Buffy turned away from the window, briefly catching Angel’s stare. He chuckled softly, smiling sheepishly.   
  
“Sorry." He shook his head. “I just can’t get over how much you’ve changed. I think I half expected a nine year old with skinned knees to walk off of that plane."   
  
“Hey, you’ve changed too…" She laughed.   
  
“Really?"   
  
“Yeah, well, you’re taller for one. Obviously, you’re using hair gel nowadays…"   
  
Angel laughed, the sound sending small tingles down her spine. Being back in Sunnydale was now suddenly not so bad…   
  
“Plus, the total lack of a British accent is new." Buffy smiled.   
  
“I figured, I’m an American now, might as well drop the accent. Although, dad and Spike were none to pleased with my decision."   
  
“Spike?" Who the hell is Spike?   
  
“My little brother, William. You remember him don’t you?" Buffy nodded, a frown slowly setting on her face. Of course she remembered, how could she possibly forget that whining snot machine.   
  
Angel pulled the Jaguar somewhat recklessly in the driveway of the Summers’ home, quickly jumping out and rushing around to the other side of the car to open her door. Buffy looked up at the large, imposing houses, side by side, memories flooding back all at once.   
  
“I’ll get your bags." Angel said, cutting into her thoughts. “Thanks." She called back absently, as she made her way up the walk. It was like nothing had changed in twelve years…   
  
“You must be Buffy!"   
  
Well, almost nothing. She smiled forcefully at the young woman standing in the doorway, she’s practically young enough to be her sister… “Yes, I’m Buffy."   
  
“I’m Tammy, it’s so nice to finally meet you!" She squealed, bolting towards her. “It’s nice to meet you too…oh!" Buffy’s voice was tentatively cut off by the bear hug Tammy pulled her into.   
  
“Hank’s told me so much about you! He should be here shortly, his meeting just ended."   
  
“That’s great." Buffy said, stepping away from her, taking in a much-needed breath.   
  
“Just go on in and make yourself comfortable. Liam, uh, do you need some help with those?"   
  
Angel quickly shook his head, male pride evident on his face. “No, Tammy I got it!" He called out. Shit, what did this girl have in this trunk, a body? He grunted loudly as he yanked the trunk out of the tiny compartment, letting it fall to the ground.   
  
Tammy slipped an arm around Buffy, guiding her into the house. “Come on, I want to hear all about you. So how’s college?"   
  
****************************************   
  
“No! No, this is all wrong this is not the menu I wanted for tonight!" Cordelia screamed in frustration, pacing the kitchen.   
  
“But Ms. Chase…"   
  
“I want everything changed, start over! You people will not ruin my engagement party!"   
  
“See here, what’s with all the yelling…" Giles asked, breezing into the kitchen. “Oh." He sighed. “Cordelia’s here, explains everything."   
  
“Giles, I told you we should have heard a caterer to do this, but no…you said ‘let the kitchen staff take care of it’ and now everything’s ruined!" She whined loudly, stomping her expensive heel encased foot.   
  
Giles shook his head soundly, wondering why he had even encouraged his son to date the WASPY annoying creature. “What’s the problem…"   
  
“The problem?!" She shouted, tossing her long brown hair. “The problem is that I very specifically said caviar and not Swedish meatballs, and look…meatballs!"   
  
“Oh dear, that is grounds for whining and screaming." Giles rattled off sardonically, rolling his eyes at the spoiled girl.   
  
“Dad, you’ll never guess whose here!"   
  
“Baby!" Cordelia shouted happily, rushing over to Angel, throwing her arms around him.   
  
“Hey Cordy." He said absently, unwrapping himself of her. “Dad, you won’t believe whose here!"   
  
“Who? Do you plan on telling me or just shout about how much I won’t believe…"   
  
“Buffy Summers." He smiled, a glossy look sweeping over his face, a look Giles knew all too well.   
  
“Little Buffy?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses. “I take it she’s not so little anymore…"   
  
“Buffy? Who the hell is Buffy?!" A look of pure jealousy radiated off of Cordy’s face, fueled by her fiancé’s virtual lack of attention to her and the mention of another woman’s name. What the hell kind of name is Buffy anyway? “What the hell kind of name is Buffy?!"   
  
“She uh, was sort of a friend of mine, use to live next door when we were kids."   
  
Cordelia nodded, rolling her eyes. “Oh, fascinating." She said flatly. “While your trip down memory lane sounds fun, I actually have work to do, putting the finishing touches on our engagement party."   
  
Angel smiled, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss. “I’m sorry. Need my help?" Cordy giggled, playfully hitting him on the chest. “No, I think it’s best you stay out of it."   
  
“Hey, I should ask Buffy if she’d like to come…" He mused, letting go of his fiancée. “I’ll be back in time for the party." Angel said the words like an afterthought as he rushed out of the door, leaving Cordelia standing there scowling.   
  
“Ilsa, get rid of those goddamn meatballs!" She shouted, leaving the kitchen in a blur.   
  
*****************************************   
  
Tammy was sweet enough, but if she spent another second with her, her head would explode. Buffy had managed sneak away to the backyard for a little privacy. It was almost surreal looking up at the oak tree where she spent many a night, and had the well-concealed scars on her legs to prove it.   
  
She smiled, nostalgia washing over her, she couldn’t resist any longer and jumped up, capturing the lower branch, preparing to lift herself up.   
  
“Still climbing trees I see." Buffy dropped to her feet quickly at the sound of his voice, smiling somewhat embarrassed.   
  
“Angel."   
  
He slowly made his way over to her, standing dangerously close. Buffy could feel her heart begin to race from his closeness, and promptly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.   
  
“I spent a lot of nights in this tree…" She chuckled softly. “Watching you."   
  
“Is that so?" He smiled, did he just move even closer, great, now she’s breaking into a sweat…   
  
“There’s a, a party at my father’s house tonight. He would love it if you came."   
  
“I’ll do my best." Buffy said, her voice dropping to a whisper. Angel smiled softly, gently brushing his lips across hers.   
  
“Great. I’ll see you tonight."   
  
  
**Chapter Five**   
  
  
“Is George looking a little green around the gills to you, Will?" Xander shouted, smirking, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard over the phone. Willow shot daggers at him, turning her attention back to her conversation.   
  
“No, Buffy! There’s nothing wrong with George, Xander’s just being an ass. A very unfunny ass."   
  
“I thought it was funny…" The boy snickered, dumping the fish food into the bowl. “Get it George, ‘green around the gills’."   
  
“Buffy, that’s amazing! You’ll call and tell me everything tomorrow, right? Okay…talk to you tomorrow, we miss you too…bye."   
  
“You know, I don’t think George likes me very much, his little fishy eyes are always glaring at me." Xander said, staring rather intensely at the tiny goldfish. “What was so amazing?"   
  
“Oh, it seems Angel and Buffy had a small smoochie session by the oak tree in her backyard."   
  
A low grunt escaped his lips as he straightened up, turning to face the redhead, a scowl plastered on his face. “I swear I heard that guy was getting married."   
  
Will shrugged her shoulders, tucking her cell phone in her pocket.   
  
“I really don’t like that Angel guy…"   
  
“You don’t like any guy Buffy likes." She smiled at him.   
  
“What, I’m the ex-boyfriend, it’s my job to hate any guy Buffy likes."   
  
“Xander, you only went out for a week…in the eighth grade!"   
  
“True, but we did make out twice, which qualifies me as an ex." He smiled proudly, earning a very loud snicker from Willow.   
  
“Okay…we only made out once…"   
  
**************************************   
  
Spike sighed heavily, removing a cigarette from his pack and lighting it. Why the hell did he bother coming to this thing?! He absolutely hated parties like this, especially when they had anything to do with his brother. He fought his way through the crowd of people in the house, and out into the crowd of people on the balcony, managing to find a person-free spot by the railing.   
  
He removed the tie from his tuxedo, stuffing it in his pocket, and unbuttoned the collar, finally letting his neck breathe. Hated these damn monkey suits, it was bad enough he had to be suit and tie man at the office, but at a party…he’d much rather wear his favorite pair of black jeans and his combat boots…   
  
Spike took a moment to study the sight before him, he had to hand it to Cordy, the little planning Nazi had put together a rather decent looking shindig. A nice summer feel to it, complete with a live band and an open bar, two of his favorite things. He spotted his brother and sister-in-law to be, dancing out on the floor Cordy had installed for the occasion. He snorted a bit as he watched Angel stumble, the big lummox had never been a great dancer, to clumsy on his feet…   
  
He was about to work on his second smoke when he saw it, the way the soft glow of the fading sunlight radiated off of the soft blonde hair, the woman attached to it, breathtakingly beautiful…it felt like his heart had skipped several beats, and suddenly being in this tux was making him extremely hot, great he was going to start sweating now. She was on the arm of Hank, probably another one of his child-brides…but so was Tammy…   
  
Something inside of him tweaked painfully at the realization…Christ, it couldn’t be…!   
  
“Ow, bloody hell!" He shouted, quickly dropping the lighter to the ground, bringing the searing finger to his lips. Shit! He had forgotten that he was trying to light that fucking cigarette.   
  
It had to be her, only Buffy Summers could make him into a clumsy ponce all over again…   
  
**************************************   
  
Angel had spotted her out of the corner of his eye, god, if he had known Buffy was going to turn out to be this hot when he was younger, he might not have made her clean his room as much. Cordelia clung tightly to him, making him extremely uncomfortable. He had to get rid of this girl…   
  
Perfect. A smile broke out on his face as he danced he and Cordy right into a woman holding a wineglass, effectively spilling the alcohol all over his bride-to-be.   
  
“Oh god, Cordy I’m so sorry!"   
  
“Angel! This is Prada, what the hell is wrong with you!" She fumed, her anger coming off of her in waves. Angel flashed her a smile, pushing her towards the woman. “I am so sorry baby, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Nancy, please take Cordy to get cleaned up. I wouldn’t want that beautiful dress to be ruined."   
  
“Sure thing, come on sweetie." Nancy smiled sympathetically, slipping her arm around Cordelia, leading her away.   
  
Angel smiled to himself, effectively slipping away once his fiancée’ was completely out of sight   
  
*****************************************   
  
“That bastard…" Spike gritted his teeth, the sudden need for his inhaler becoming overwhelming as he watched Angel lead Buffy by the hand out onto the floor, pulling her in close to him.   
  
“Well, now that doesn’t look a thing like Cordelia…" Giles quipped, slipping in next to his son.   
  
“That would be the little girl next door…all growed up."   
  
“Buffy has, uh, certainly turned into a beautiful young woman."   
  
“Yeah." Spike grunted. “But, dad, you do see how dangerous she is, don’t you?!"   
  
“What do you mean…?"   
  
“I mean, well look at Peaches! He’s completely taken with her, you know him dad, he’ll call off his wedding to Cordy, and we need that wedding to happen! A merger with the Chases would make Slayer Games practically untouchable!"   
  
Giles studied William’s tightly drawn face carefully, noting the little flecks his cheek muscle made, always a sign of anger. He was right about the company, a Chase merger had been the only reason he encouraged Angel to pursue Cordelia, he truly couldn’t stand the vapid girl.   
  
“Well, Will, you’ll just have to come up with a way to keep him from Buffy."   
  
*********************************************   
  
“I was thinking…maybe we should go someplace private." Angel smiled, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could.   
  
“The tennis court?" She beamed, looking up at him. God, being in his arms was amazing, although her neck was kinda sore from having to look up at him so much.   
  
“You know me well, don’t you?"   
  
Buffy chuckled softly in response, pulling away from him.   
  
“Give me five minutes." Angel smiled, taking a rather longing look at her before dashing off to the bar.   
  
***********************************************   
  
“Where’s Angel?" Cordelia asked loudly, stepping out onto the balcony. Giles and Spike shot each other simultaneous helpless looks, the elder man the first one to act.   
  
“Cordelia!" Giles said, over cheeriness in his voice, and grabbed her by the hand. “How’s about a spin around the floor with dear old dad, eh?"   
  
“Giles, did you get into the scotch again?"   
  
“Nonsense." He smiled brightly, a little too brightly, dragging her down the steps. “Just want to have a dance with my daughter, you know I always wanted a daughter…"   
  
Spike smiled as he watched his dad work Cordy over, he had to hand it to the old man sometimes, always knew when to come through in a pinch. His blue eyes darkened once he spotted Angel at the bar, smiling like a moron as he stealthily stuffed two wineglasses into the back pockets of his trousers.   
  
**************************************************   
  
“Angel!" Spike slapped him on the back hard, badly startling him, making Angel nearly drop the champagne bottle he was holding.   
  
“Spike, what do you want…"   
  
“Dad’s inside of the house, looking for you, says the two of you have some important business to discuss."   
  
“Can it wait…" Angel sighed loudly. “I really should be mingling with my guests…"   
  
“I know, and my heart bleeds for you, really, but you know how dad is. It’s important to the old man that he sees you now."   
  
Angel grumbled, reluctantly following Spike up the stairs and into the crowded house.   
  
“Where is he?" He growled, impatiently clinging to the bottle of wine.   
  
“Well, gosh, he was just bloody standing right here. Why don’t you just have a seat, Angel and I’ll see if I can’t find him." Spike rattled off quickly, pushing his brother down into a chair, relishing in the sound of glass breaking and the scream of utter pain that came from his lips.   
  
Heads turned, all rushing over to see if Angel was all right. He writhed in pain, lifting up off of the chair to keep the glass from digging into his skin.   
  
“What happened Angel?! Spike asked innocent as ever, trying his best to look concerned…he should get a sodding Emmy for this performance.   
  
“Glasses…champagne glasses…Buffy…" The words came out of his mouth in disconnected bursts, filled in between with gasps of pain.   
  
“Buffy? Oh, don’t worry about Buffy, I’ll take care it." Spike smiled, causally walking out of the room.   
  
*******************************************   
  
Okay, now she was beginning to make her own self sick…Buffy just couldn’t stop smiling. This whole thing was so unbelievable and it had all happened so fast…   
  
Angel wanted her with the exact same passion and ferocity she had wanted him for all of these years, if she had known this would happen so quickly, she would have accepted her father’s invitation to come visit much, much sooner. She smiled wistfully as she slid off her heels, loving the way the pavement felt under her bare feet. She casually glanced at the oak tree near the fence, being sublimely happy to be the girl looking at things from this end.   
  
She could hear his slow, but steady footsteps coming towards her, and she whirled around in anticipation…   
  
  
“Hello, luv." Buffy’s smile quickly faded at the sound of the voice, not Angel, where’s Angel?!   
  
“Hello." She called back, looking thoroughly confused as the man stepped into view. He was lean, yet muscular looking, his curly platinum blonde hair was tosseled, giving him a very boyish look, sculpted cheekbones that seemed to be a mile high…  
  
He closed in on her, like a cat closing in on its prey, each of his movements fluid and confident. A smirk played across his pouty lips.   
  
“Now, why do I get the feeling you don’t remember who I am?" He smiled, setting down the champagne bottle and glasses he was carrying.   
  
“Should I remember you?" Buffy chuckled politely. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before in my life…"   
  
He nodded, his grin getting wider. “Maybe this will jog your memory, pet." Spike sniffed loudly and whipped the back of his hand across his nose.   
  
Buffy’s smile quickly faded, and she suddenly looked very pale. No…it can’t be…   
  
“Will-ie-um, I mean…William?!" She gasped, shaking her head.   
  
“It’s nice to see you again, Buffy, you’ve changed." He smiled, the low tone of his voice dipped in that accent sent small tingles down her spine that really shouldn’t be there…   
  
“You’re one talk." She snickered. “It’s amazing just to see outside without being encased in your bubble."   
  
Personality wise, she hadn’t changed a bit…still the same ol’ bitch who would take a dig at him any chance she got. “Grew out of the allergies, not as bad as they use to be."   
  
“Where’s Angel?" She asked impatiently, softly tapping her barefoot against the pavement.   
  
“Angel got tied up at the moment, but he didn’t want you to think that he abandoned you, so he sent me in his place. Sorry, I’m such a poor substitute."   
  
“Good, at least we agree on something." Buffy smiled snidely, cocking her head to the side. Spike rolled his eyes, stifling the urge to strangle the girl, he now remembered why he disliked her so very much back then.   
  
“Look…we’re both adults now, right? Surely we can get along for the length of one dance, luv."   
  
Buffy looked at him as though he had grown a second head, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
  
“Don’t think of it as dancing with me, think of it as dancing with Angel. He’s the only reason why I’m here anyway…"   
  
Buffy shrugged, sighing loudly and put one hand in his, the other on his shoulder. Spike drew her in closely, his heart stopping briefly at the scent of her, god he loved vanilla.   
  
“So…William." Buffy began. “Where’d you get that ridiculous nickname from?"   
  
“My name ridiculous? This coming from a girl named Buffy?" He snickered.   
  
Buffy scowled at that, bastard. “Just answer the question…"   
  
“I earned the nickname ‘Spike’ through the job actually. When I first took over for dad, they would tell me that the competition was so scared of me, that they would rather drive railroad spikes through their heads than to deal with me…"   
  
“I share their sentiments…" Buffy said, smiling smugly.   
  
“I liked it, so the name stuck." Spike finished, narrowing his eyes at her, bitch.   
  
“Aren’t you a little young to be doing the CEO thing." She asked, lazily resting her head on his shoulder, she was suddenly feeling very comfortable, relaxed in his arms…   
  
Spike unconsciously tightened his arm around her waist. “Dad wanted to retire, someone had to take his place."   
  
“Why not Angel?"   
  
“Why do you ask so many questions?" He smiled, and Buffy lifted her head up, laughing softly as she looked at him.   
  
“I’m curious by nature." Spike could feel his breath hitch in his chest as he looked into her eyes, swallowing the nasty lump that had formed in his throat, he slowly leaned in, brushing her lips with his. Buffy’s eyes went wide at the gesture, and she quickly broke the kiss, but remained in his arms.   
  
“What?" Spike said, somewhat nervously, he could feel the sweat starting to break out on his forehead. “Think of that kiss as not coming from me, but from Angel." He smiled. “It’s all in the family."   
  
  
**Chapter Six**   
  
  
Angel let out a garbled scream of pain, as he felt another shard of glass being pulled from his backside.   
  
“Please, hold still Mr. Giles! This one’s deeply embedded in your skin and I can’t get a good hold on it if you continue squirming."   
  
Spike smiled, barely able to hold back a laugh as he watched the doctor prepare to remove the next piece of glass. Giles, catching his look, gave Spike a swift slap to the back of the head.   
  
“At least try to hide your utter happiness." Giles glared, shaking his head. Spike grumbled, bringing a hand to the fairly sore spot.   
  
“Angel…" Spike began, trying his best to look sincere. “I am so sorry, I didn’t see those glasses in your pocket…"   
  
Angel grunted in response, his hands tightly gripping the table. “Is this really the best time to apologize…I mean, could you wait until my ass isn’t up in the air."   
  
“I just feel so bad." Spike said, desperately holding back his grin. “Thanks to my precious self, your meeting with Buffy was completely ruined."   
  
Angel winced as the pliers tightened around another piece of glass, preparing to yank. He had forgotten about Buffy in all of this, she probably thought he’d stood her up… “Buffy! You, you didn’t tell her what happened did you?!"   
  
“I told her you were indisposed at the moment, she understood." He smiled, roaming his pockets for a cigarette. “Don’t worry Angel, I’ll keep an eye on her while you heal."   
  
Score! Spike fished out the slightly crumpled fag, putting it in his mouth and lighting it.   
  
“Um sir, there’s no smoking in here, this is a hospital." The doctor said, eyeing Spike wearily. “Ow! Mary mother of….!" Angel cried out, whimpering a bit as he gripped the table for dear life.   
  
*************************************   
  
He whipped around quickly at the tug on his arm, the cigarette still dangled from his lips, even though he was in the middle of the hospital hallway.   
  
“What are you playing at, Will?" Giles asked, letting his grip on the boy go.   
  
“What do you mean?"   
  
“ ‘I’m going to keep an eye on Buffy while you heal..’" The elder man let the words fall from his lips in an almost scathing parody of his son’s cockney accent. Spike rolled his eyes at that, removing the fag for a moment.   
  
“You want Buffy out of the sodding picture don’t you?! If we don’t keep that girl away, that wedding will go right out the bloody window, and our merger right along with it! Is that what you want?" He huffed angrily, expelling the smoke out of his nose like a dragon…   
  
“What’s your plan?" Giles asked, removing his glasses, giving them a right good cleaning.   
  
“Give her a new man to be preoccupied with."   
  
“And where, Will, may I ask, are you going to get this man?"   
  
Spike gave his father a look of annoyance, god he could be so amazingly dense sometimes, and made a rather irritated gesture towards himself.   
  
Giles paused a minute, slipping his glasses on before bursting into laughter.   
  
*****************************************   
  
The warm summer breeze felt good against her bare skin, making the slight stinging on her leg barely noticeable. She had nicked her it on the climb up, maybe she should have changed into that pair of jeans instead of shorts…   
  
Buffy shrugged off the thoughts and continued looking over into the Giles’ backyard. She couldn’t resist the urge to sneak out back after her father and Tammy had gone off to ‘sleep’, and had quite possibly been there for an hour. She had watched any of the signs that there had been a party there tonight, be taken away. The dance floor, the fountains, the stage, the bar. She knew very well Angel was engaged, but officially went past the point of caring once his lips touched hers.   
  
She wouldn’t really be responsible if Angel and his fiancée decided not to take that trip down the isle…, people get unengaged all the time, not everyone who gets engaged is meant to be together and if another person should so happen to come between them, that person shouldn’t be held personally responsible…  
And okay, she was really getting a little too good at lying to herself. She had decided that she wouldn’t push the Angel thing…just let things happen.   
  
Her eyes drifted upon the tennis court and she fought to stop the smile that was tugging at the corner of her mouth. William had truly grown up, she had to admit he was relatively easy on the eyes these days, and for the first time, Buffy had noticed how blue his eyes were. Despite the dim lighting on the court, she could make them out perfectly, they had an unmistakable twinkle in them when he smiled…or more liked smirked as the case may be. How come she had never noticed his eyes before? Maybe those goofy owl-like glasses he use to wear had something to do with it…   
  
“Fancy meeting you here." Buffy let out a startled yelp at the sound of his voice, slipping off of the branch, her hand quickly shot out to grab hold before she could tumble to the ground, some things never change…   
  
“Oh, pet I’m sorry!" Spike shouted, panic ringing in his voice, he grabbed hold of her waist. “It’s okay, luv, I got you!"   
  
Buffy reluctantly let go of the branch, letting Spike ease her back down to her feet. “I got you." He mumbled, as she came face to face with him, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry…   
  
Buffy broke his hold on her, running a fairly shaky hand through her hair. “You know, I’m starting to get the feeling you may want me dead." She deadpanned.   
  
“I didn’t mean to scare you…I just, well I saw you, and I couldn’t resist." He smiled nervously, nervous?! Why was he nervous?!   
  
“What do you want, William? Or should I call you Spike now?"   
  
He shrugged, removing his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “Call me whatever you like, luv."   
  
“I don’t think you should really give me that privilege." Buffy said sarcastically, grinning. “And I’m not your ‘luv’."   
  
“What’s with all of the hostility?" Spike asked, lighting his cigarette. “Come on, Buffy, we’re adults. What do you say we let the past be the past, and maybe attempt to get along?"   
  
She frowned slightly, fanning the smoke. “I seem to recall, Spikey, you being dependent on an inhaler at one time."   
  
“Your point? And don’t call me Spikey."   
  
“An asthmatic chain smoker…oh the irony." She snickered. “I’m guessing breathing’s non-essential for you?"   
  
“Ever been sailing?" He asked out of the blue, his hands quickly finding their way to his pockets.   
  
“Huh?"   
  
“Ever been sailing? You know, big boats, lots of water…"   
  
“No…why?" Buffy asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Spike shrugged, tossing the cigarette to the ground, stamping it out with the toe of his shoe.   
  
“Well…I figured, if you weren’t busy tomorrow, maybe I could take you out on the water…"   
  
“You’re taking this getting along thing a little too seriously…" She snorted, shaking her head. Spike was beyond frustrated, this woman was driving him insane…   
  
“Fine." He shrugged, quelling the urge to dig out another cigarette. “Just an offer, have fun with dear old dad and his secretary , while Angel’s in bloody traction…" Spike flashed her a smile, turning to leave, she quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back.   
  
“Wait, what happened to Angel?"   
  
“Had a bit of an accident…oh, no he’s fine, please don’t go all weepy on me. He can’t be on his feet for a while, and he asked me to make sure you at least had a little fun, you know, until he can be out and about again." Spike said, giving in to the urge, taking out another cigarette. “So what do you say, luv?"   
  
“What time tomorrow?" Buffy sighed loudly.   
  
  
**Chapter Seven**   
  
  
“How does this look to you?" Spike stood in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom, his face scrunched, closely scrutinizing his outfit.   
  
“I’m disturbed you even asked me that question."   
  
“You ought to be a sodding comedian, dad."   
  
Giles chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I don’t see why you’re so concerned, it’s not like it’s a real date…"   
  
“I know that, just like to look fairly decent is all." He sighed. “So what do you think? Too casual or not bloody casual enough?"   
  
“You look fine, Will." Giles smiled, he was really putting a lot into this, maybe a little too much…   
  
“Bugger, this shirt’s all wrong!" Spike grumbled, pulling the shirt over his head, and once again headed over to his closet.   
  
*****************************************   
  
“It’s Buffy!" Angel shouted, laughing like a mad man. “Little Buffy! Hey Buffy!"   
  
Buffy smiled politely trying hard not to let her concern show as she walked over to the special hammock Angel was lying in. The at home nurse gave her a warm smile as she headed towards the door.   
  
“How is he?" Buffy asked, softly.   
  
“Doped up. He should be fine though." The woman smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Giles."   
  
“You’re so pretty little Buffy, isn’t she pretty?"   
  
“She sure is." The nurse said walking out of the room. Buffy walked over to him, taking his hand, and gently kissed him. “Hey, Angel."   
  
“You’re pretty." Angel smiled at her, a very glazed look forming on his face. “But you should really do something about those roaches nesting in your mouth."   
  
Spike stood in the doorway, watching Buffy fawn over him. Neither one of them noticed he was even in the room, with Angel that was understandable, considering the astonishing amount of morphine running through his system, but Buffy…   
  
Watching the display stung him a bit more than he would have liked. Spike cleared his throat loudly, finally grabbing her attention. She actually smiled when she saw him, maybe they were making progress after all…or maybe she had nicked a few of Angel’s pills…   
  
“I’ll be back to see you later, okay?" She smiled, leaning in to give him another kiss.   
  
“Okay little Buffy. Hey, Spike, stop singing so loud, you’ll scare away the chipmunks."   
  
“Sure thing, Angel." He grinned, if only he had his camcorder with him…and extended his arm to Buffy as she approached. “Ready to go M’lady?"   
  
She rolled her eyes and snorted a bemused look on her face as she walked directly past him. Spike sighed heavily as he turned, following her out of the door.   
  
“What does it take with you?!" He called out, rushing up by her side.   
  
“What do you mean?"   
  
“How does a bloke get you to at least be nice to him?! I guess his name has to be Angel for him to get anything other than piss and vinegar out of you…"   
  
“Look…" Buffy scowled, her patience already growing dangerously thin and they hadn’t even made it to the car yet. “I’m going on this little outing, aren’t I?!"   
  
“Yeah…" Spike said, reaching around her to open the car door. “But will that bug up your ass die in time for you to maybe enjoy it?" He smirked.   
  
She stared at him for a second, the sweetest smile crossing her face, and flipped him off before climbing into the car.   
  
*********************************************   
  
Buffy’s sandals slapped loudly down the stairs as she walked below the boat’s deck. The boat really was beautiful, and a hell of a lot bigger than the tiny sail boat he had tried to get her on. She strolled over to the stereo, eyeing it appreciatively, and pressed the play button.   
  
“Yes, we have no bananas…"   
  
“You have great taste in music." She snickered, turning to face Spike as she heard him coming down the stairs. He smiled, somewhat embarrassed to have the children’s CD in his disc changer, and shoved his hands in his pockets.   
  
“I took my little cousins out on the water a few weeks ago, they must’ve forgotten it."   
  
“It’s kinda catchy actually…" Buffy nodded, smiling. “Yes, we have no bananas…" She said in a mock sing song voice. Spike smiled, sweeping her up in his arms, and danced her around the cabin.   
  
Buffy giggled as he dipped her, quickly bringing her back up. She was suddenly feeling very nervous, the reality of their closeness finally sinking in. God, he really was gorgeous, his hair all mussed, his deep blue eyes twinkling, the tiny hint of stubble on his chin and upper lip, obviously he didn’t shave this morning…and what the hell was she thinking?!   
  
She quickly broke out of his hold, loudly clearing her throat as she turned off the stereo. “Shouldn’t we be taking off now…" She blushed.   
  
“Yeah." Spike smiled and gestured towards the stairs. “After you." Buffy breezed passed him, and up the stairs, Spike followed closely behind.   
  
“We have no bananas today…" He muttered, smiling.   
  
  
**Chapter Eight**   
  
  
“So…you never did tell me how you became a twenty-three year old CEO…" Spike smiled, shaking his head, man this girl never gave up.   
  
“You never give up, do you?"   
  
“Uh-huh." Buffy smiled, taking a sip of champagne.   
  
“Dad wanted to retire and keep the business in the family, Angel didn’t want the responsibility, so I took over.   
  
“But you were fresh out of college."   
  
“No bother." He shrugged. “Had to do what I had to do."   
  
“Isn’t there anything else you’d rather be doing?" Buffy asked, leaning against the boats railing. She had to admit this wasn’t so bad. There was a comfort factor with Spike, she could just relax and not be so nervous, plus when they weren’t fighting, he actually wasn’t half-bad to talk to.   
  
“At one time I fancied myself a bit of a writer." Spike chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ve got years worth of bad poetry hiding out at my dad’s house."   
  
“Maybe I could…read it sometime." Buffy said, taking another sip of champagne. She focused her attention on the horizon, the setting sun gave a soft reddish glow to the surface of the ocean, it was all amazingly beautiful and romantic…romantic? No, now she’s starting to sound like poor high as a kite Angel. It’s definitely not romantic…Spike and romantic two words that don’t belong anywhere near each other…and why is he looking at her like that?   
  
“What?" She asked, the word sounding a lot breathier than she had intended.   
  
“Are we bonding, luv?" He grinned.   
  
“You said we should make an attempt to get along…this is me making an attempt."   
  
“Right." Buffy turned to face him, a smile creeping over her face, her fingers lightly tracing the glass in her hand. “So, Mr. Giles am I ever going to get to read some of your literary efforts?"   
  
Spike could feel his heart slamming rather painfully against his chest; he could never figure this girl out. One minute he felt like strangling her and the next…   
  
“Guess what…" He drawled, leaning in closer to her.   
  
“What?"   
  
“In five seconds I’m going to kiss you. You don’t have to kiss me back…I just thought I’d give you a heads up."   
  
Buffy’s eyes went wide and before she could open her mouth to protest, his lips were on hers. As much as she wanted to fight, desperate to fight, her lips responded to his. The kiss was demanding, passionate, not at all like the soft peck Angel had given her…Angel! Buffy’s brain quickly checked back in, and she pulled away from him, panting a bit.   
  
She sniffed, bringing a relatively shaky hand to her lips. “It’s, it’s getting kinda late don’t you think?"   
  
Spike cleared his throat loudly, shaking his head. “Yeah. I guess we should head back."   
  
*****************************************   
  
“I’m in love with her."   
  
Giles stared at his son, mouth agape, in utter disbelief, oh good lord…   
  
“Oh good lord." He sighed heavily, sitting down across from his son. “Angel you can’t be serious…"   
  
“I am! I’m dead serious. I am in love with Buffy Summers!" Angel cried happily, slowly lifting up from the couch. He steadied himself on his cane, his look of happiness replaced with a wince of pain…he should have never tried sitting on the couch…   
  
“Bloody hell…" Giles murmured, putting his face in his hands.   
  
“Spike!" Angel smiled. “Hey little brother, can you help me get into the hammock?"   
  
“Sure." He nodded solemnly, noting his father’s look of desperation as he made his way towards the hammock. “What’s wrong with dad?"   
  
“He’s about to have a heart attack because I told him I’m not marrying Cordelia."   
  
Spike smiled, shaking his head. “We went through this the other day, Angel. The pressure and jittery feelings will all go away once you’re standing at that sodding alter…"   
  
“No, I’m not marrying Cordelia because I’m in love with Buffy." Angel stated matter-of-factly. “Could you hold that steady for me, please."   
  
Spike paled at his older brother’s admission, he couldn’t be bloody serious. “You can’t be bloody serious…"   
  
“I am." He smiled. “You know, I realized it yesterday when she came in to see me. After she was gone, I missed her so much, I didn’t even know that I had been really looking forward to seeing her all day until I thought about it…"   
  
“But Angel…" Spike began, chuckling nervously.   
  
“I knew you and dad were gonna be against this. Look, I’m sorry you guys won’t get your Chase/Giles merger…and don’t think for a second I didn’t know about that, but I just can’t marry Cordy knowing how I feel about Buffy. By the way, Spike, did I tell you how glad I am you’re keeping an eye on her for me…?"   
  
“No…" Spike sighed wearily.   
  
Angel let go of his cane, and slowly began to lower his self into the hammock. “I intend on showing Buffy just how much I love her once I’m able to at least sit on my ass again…" He said smiling.   
  
It was his leering tone that made Spike’s blood run cold, yeah that was it. It was just the fact that he knew the brand of love Angel was in very well and he didn’t want him to use another girl that way, didn’t matter if it was Buffy, had absolutely nothing to do with it…  
He scowled at Peaches, and tipped the hammock back, effectively sending Angel barreling onto the floor.   
  
Angel cried out in pain as Spike bent down to help him, the most insincere apologies imaginable falling from his lips.   
  
********************************************   
  
Buffy stopped suddenly as she headed up the Giles’ walkway. She should just turn around and go back home…he could be here after all. No, no she came to see Angel, not Spike and if Spike just so happened to be here then she would deal. It was just one kiss, one meaningless empty kiss…   
  
“Hello, luv."   
  
She shivered once she heard his accented drawl and quickly scolded herself for doing so. Just say hello and move on…came here to see Angel, not him…   
  
“Hi." Buffy said in clipped voice, blushing furiously as she tried to hurry past him. Spike’s hand shot out, grabbing her back.   
  
“What’s the big hurry, oh I see…" He smirked. “I make you nervous now."   
  
She could feel herself suddenly becoming extremely annoyed with him, that smug grin on his face having everything to do with it. Arrogant Bastard. “What, because of one little kiss? You wish. I came here to see Angel." She glared.   
  
“Then why run past me like I had the sodding plague if I didn’t make you nervous."   
  
“Because…" She could feel her face growing red hot. “I came to see Angel…not you."   
  
“Oh, someone’s blushing." Spike smiled. “Well, goldielocks, if I don’t make you nervous, then have dinner with me tonight."   
  
“Have you been in Angel’s meds." Buffy snickered.   
  
He shook his head. “Does eight o’clock sound good to you?"   
  
Buffy paused for a brief second, pursing her lips. “Eight o’clock sounds just fine." She said, snatching her arm out of his, and heading up the rest of the walkway.   
  
Spike smiled as he watched her go into the house, but it quickly faded once he realized that he was going to have to go through the daunting task of finding something to wear…   
  
  
**Chapter Nine**   
  
  
Ow! Spike grabbed at his eyes with both hands, using the palms to soothe them. This could not be happening…not now, not tonight! They burned like fire, and the culprits sat idly on the bathroom sink in their saline.   
  
“Damn contacts." He muttered. Without them, he was virtually blind, and the alternative was too unbearable….   
  
He was really going to have to stop wearing those disposable, he had used up the whole box and the last pair was too old, extremely old as he had found out once he put them in. Had he done something wrong? Was he being punished for some past action, some grievance he wasn’t aware of? He sighed loudly, walking away from the sink.   
  
There was no way he was going to wear his glasses, not on a date…wait a minute, this isn’t a date. He caught himself, shaking his head to clear away the thought. It’s just Buffy, just annoying, irritating, stress inducing, beautiful, witty…and okay now he was losing his mind! Spike brought a heavy hand up to rub his sore eyes again. He could do this just fine without his contacts or glasses, yeah, he didn’t need either one, his eye sight wasn’t that bad…   
  
Spike cried out in vain as his nose met head on with the wall. On second thought, maybe he’d just bring his glasses along incase he really needed them…   
  
***********************************************   
  
“So, you’re making time with the little brother."   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she juggled the phone, while trying to shave her leg. “I’m not ‘making time’ with Spike. Angel’s hurt, and there’s only so much of my dad I can take…"   
  
“Uh-huh. You little tramp, you." Willow giggled.   
  
“Wills, you’re lucky this conversation’s taking place over the phone, or else you’d have to remove my stylish yet affordable heels from your ass." Buffy said, ever so sweetly. The sound of the doorbell ringing, caused her to jump, effectively nicking her knee.   
  
“Shit!" Buffy called out, clutching the cut, while still trying to hold the phone up to her ear.   
  
“Something wrong?"   
  
“Not only did I just take off the entire top-layer of skin on my knee cap…"   
  
“Well, that’s a hard area to shave." Willow quipped.   
  
“But he’s here! I’m not even dressed yet!"   
  
“It’s fine, Buffy, take a deep breath…call me later." Buffy hung up in a fevered desperation, the phone, slipping from her hands and into the sink. She quickly washed off the blood and shaving gel and rushed out of the bathroom, her bedroom door slamming loudly in her wake.   
  
**************************************************   
  
Spike tucked the glasses in his pocket as the door flew open. He smiled at Buffy as she walked out, squinting a bit to get a good look at her. He couldn’t exactly see, but he was sure she looked amazing…   
  
“You look great." He said, might as well take his chances. Buffy smiled in response, at least he thought it was a smile…   
  
“How do you feel about driving?" Spike asked, giving her a rakish grin.   
  
“That depends on how you feel about that shiny paint job on your car."   
  
“You can’t drive?" He asked, stopping dead in his tracks. Oh please let this chit know how to drive…   
  
“Well, I took the class, I watched the filmstrips with the blood and the death till I wanted to puke." Buffy smiled, shaking her head. “Buffy and cars are like…oil and water, or maybe some combustible elements that shouldn’t be put together…"   
  
Spike sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. “Bloody great!" He mumbled.   
  
“What’s wrong? You know, I heard driving is kinda like riding a bike, once you learn you never really forget."   
  
“It’s not that." He sighed. “Dammit!" Spike growled in frustration as he reluctantly yanked the glasses out of his pocket, slipping them on. Here it comes…he was sure she had some glasses joke left over from childhood just itching to get out.   
  
A smile slowly crept across Buffy’s face at the sight of him. He seemed so flustered, so embarrassed that it was actually…adorable. The small frames fit his face perfectly and if possible, made him even more handsome…okay, she’ll mentally kick herself for thinking that later but for now…   
  
“I like the glasses." She smiled, opening the passenger door.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
“Angel, I want you to rethink this…"   
  
“What’s there to rethink, dad? I love Buffy." Angel smiled. “I’ve never felt this way before in my life."   
  
Giles massaged his temples, sighing loudly. He was beginning to wish that he’d gotten his tubes tied the moment his ex-wife said she wanted to have children. “Liam, Buffy’s only been here for a few days and already you ‘love’ her?!"   
  
“I think I’ve felt this way since we were kids dad, it just took years of time and separation to make me realize it." Angel paused, a dreamy look coming over his face. “Meant to be since childhood…kinda poetic, don’t you think."   
  
“Yes, very." Giles sighed, disinterested. “I just think that maybe you should give this whole thing a little more time."   
  
“What do you mean?"   
  
“I mean…don’t be so quick to call off your wedding to Cordelia."   
  
“But, I love Buffy."   
  
“Yes, and while that’s bloody good, I’m saying son, why not bide your time between both women. Just in case things don’t go well with, um Buffy, you’ll still have Cordelia. You know, wait maybe a month or two and then make your decision."   
  
Angel looked over at his father, for the first time actually having paid attention to what he said. Maybe he should give this idea serious consideration….   
  
******************************************************   
  
“Do you…wanna come up?" Buffy smiled as she nervously clutched the doggie bag, the butterflies that had been fluttering around in her stomach all night, suddenly turned into bats. ‘Come up?’ what the hell was she thinking…stupid, stupid, stupid…   
  
“Sure."   
  
The words rolled so casually off of Spike’s lips, and he breathed in deeply, wondering how he managed to pull that off. He followed Buffy inside and up the stairs, obviously Hank and Tammy were missing in action, and he couldn’t help but feel like a teenager who was sneaking up to his girlfriend’s bedroom while her father was out.   
  
“We could watch a movie or something." Buffy said as she opened her bedroom door.   
  
The room had definitely changed since he was eleven years old, for one the ALF posters were missing. He had only been in the room once when he was a kid and that was during some very stealthy breaking and entering. He had snuck away from the gabbing adults downstairs and made it up to little Buffy’s room, with the hopes of either nicking or dripping snot on a few of her toys. Once Spike had gotten there, though, he found himself completely fascinated with the room of his mortal adversary, and for a time had developed somewhat of a crush on her. Of course, that went away for good the day she sneezed on him…   
  
“Just make yourself comfortable." She smiled nervously. God, proving to Spike that he didn’t make her nervous was really…making her nervous. “Do you want?" Buffy asked, gesturing to the box of left over fettuccine Alfredo.   
  
“Um, yeah, sure."   
  
Spike sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his shoes and socks off, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible once Buffy disappeared out of the room. He used to be really smooth and calm when it came to stuff like this, maybe his dad was right and the four years he had spent in that awful relationship with Dru had left his dating skills less than sharp.   
  
He sighed loudly as he grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. Dru had not only managed to suck out his soul but his dating skills right along with it.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
“Oi! Cut that out woman!" Spike laughed, jerking his foot away from her and the evil nail polish. “You trying to make me a total poof?!"   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, grabbing for his foot again. “Oh come on, it’s black, a very manly color." She smiled.   
  
He shook his head, smiling, he must be completely insane. “I must be completely insane." He sighed. “Black only. If I see anything remotely pink, I’m ringing your pretty little neck."   
  
Buffy looked up from her ‘work’, giving him a big grin. “Hold still, you’ll make me smear it."   
  
“Do you miss home?" Spike asked, taking his eyes off of the TV, focusing them on her.   
  
“What, Ithaca? I do actually." She chuckled softly. “I miss my mom and my friends…god, I even miss school right now."   
  
“My company’s that horrible, eh?" He teased.   
  
“Well, yeah at first."   
  
“Gee, thanks a lot."   
  
“Now, you’re not so bad." Buffy smiled. “Gimme your other foot."   
  
“Yeah, now that I’m letting you play bleeding makeover with me." Spike said, rolling his eyes. “So, what’s it like up there. I’ve never been upstate."   
  
“All those times you’ve gone to New York on business and you never took the time to go upstate?"   
  
He shrugged. “Never really thought about it, never had a reason to go."   
  
“It’s beautiful, especially in the fall, and it’s nothing like the city." Buffy smiled. “For one there’s lots of cows and Amish."   
  
“That so." Spike laughed. “Maybe you could…show me around some time, give me the grand tour."   
  
“Maybe." Buffy said simply, screwing the top back on the nail polish, and crawled up the bed settling down next to him. “Quick question."   
  
“Ask away, luv."   
  
“That kiss last night, was that…also courtesy of Angel?" Spike could feel his breathe catch in his chest, suddenly he was painfully aware of how close she was. His mouth had gone completely dry and he struggled to find his voice, all the while appearing cool and calm on the outside.   
  
“Yes, well you know…all in the family." He smiled, stumbling over the words a bit. Buffy brought a hand to his face, slowly stroking his cheek as she leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his lips.   
  
Buffy cleared her throat softly, smiling, her hand still resting on his cheek. “My thanks to Angel."   
  
  
**Chapter Ten**   
  
  
“No, no, I don’t like this pattern. It’s too…busy or something." Cordelia mused, taping her foot. “Angel, honey what do you think?"   
  
Angel stared off in space as the many brides to be who surrounded him swarmed around the China patterns like cats in heat. He was bored to death and if possible even more frightened, engaged shrews always did that to him. Cordy had ambushed him early this morning dragging his still rather sore ass out of bed to help her out with tedious wedding stuff. He had to get out of here, he had made a breakfast date with Buffy and there was no way in the world he was going to miss that…   
  
“Angel? Hello?"   
  
Cordelia’s annoyed and impatient voice cut through his thoughts of Buffy, he shook them away for now, remembering that he had to play the part of the doting fiancée. “Yes, did you say something Cordy?"   
  
“I asked you what you thought of this pattern…" She said, giving him a look. “I’m starting to worry about you, is that hair gel finally seeping down and clouding your ears?" Cordelia smiled, hitting him playfully.   
  
Angel laughed. “No, this is just…not my thing, baby you know that."   
  
“I know, but Rosalita and I need your help, don’t we Rosalita?" Cordelia smiled, turning to the petite wedding planner at her side, giving her a pleading look.   
  
“Of course we do, Ms. Chase. It’s always nice to have input from the groom."   
  
“See, you’re wanted. Now, what do you think?"   
  
Angel shrugged his shoulders, hesitating a bit. He didn’t know what the hell to think, they all looked alike to him, stupid wedding crap… “It’s nice, baby."   
  
Cordelia nodded, slipping an arm around his waist. Angel once again let his mind wander to other things, mainly Buffy as the two women talked…   
  
God, Buffy…he couldn’t wait to see her.   
  
******************************************************   
  
Spike, where the hell was that boy?   
  
Rupert Giles paced around his son’s office, nervously, actually having bummed one of Spike’s emergency fags he keeps in the top drawer of his desk. Giles hadn’t smoked in years but the nerves in his body were so raw he had to have something…   
  
It wasn’t like Will to be late to the office, hell there was a time when he couldn’t get him out of it. He had become quite the workaholic after his painful split with Drusilla. Giles cringed at the thought of her, he had never liked that girl and couldn’t understand what Will saw in her…   
  
Now, one full month with Buffy Summers and it was as if he’d become a completely different man. He was out all the time, occasionally late to work or opting to not show up at all and let Hank take over for the day. It wasn’t at all like William, especially with an impending merger they were still working very hard to keep afloat.   
  
And for some reason, Will had also abandoned his precious contacts and began wearing his glasses nearly full time.   
  
Giles shook his head, willing his feet to stop their pacing long enough to have a seat on the couch.   
  
Angel’s maybe wedding was fast approaching and he still very much had Buffy on the brain and from what he could tell, the feeling was still very mutual. As much as he adored the girl, Buffy Summers is a liability, and they can’t afford to have her around much longer…   
  
They’ve got to find some way to send her back to New York.   
  
********************************************************   
  
Buffy grumbled as she reluctantly awoke from a very blissful sleep, the telephone bleating in her ear…damn thing…   
  
“Hello?"   
  
“What are you wearing?" The voice said in a raspy whisper. Buffy rolled her eyes, sighing loudly.   
  
“So not funny Xander." She smiled a little as her friend’s laughter filled her ears, that smile quickly disappeared once she caught a glimpse of the clock. 7:15….she’s going to kill him once she gets back home.   
  
“Morning Buff. How goes the vacation?"   
  
“Do you have any idea what time it is?" She yawned, sitting up in bed.   
  
“Should be about seven your time…" He said and Buffy swore she could feel him smiling. “I wanted to make sure I caught you, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for a month, and every time I call you’re out with something called ‘Spike’."   
  
She laughed. “Spike is a friend, am I not allowed to go out with friends?"   
  
“Oh no, by all means. As long as it’s not Angel…I’m happy."   
  
“He’s Angel’s little brother…"   
  
Xander sighed audibly into the phone. “What the hell is it with you and the men in that family? Should Mrs. Giles watch her back?"   
  
“No." Buffy laughed. “There is no Mrs. Giles, he’s divorced."   
  
“That’s great…" He deadpanned.   
  
“So, how’s George?"   
  
“George is still George. He’s become quite the little ladies man ever since I put that mermaid in his bowl."   
  
“That’s good." She yawned. “At least he’s still alive…"   
  
“Ye of little faith."   
  
“Hey Xand, I gotta go, okay. I promised Angel I’d have breakfast with him…"   
  
“All the more reason for me to keep you on the phone longer."   
  
“Ha ha." Buffy rolled her eyes. “Give everyone my love and I’ll talk to you soon. Bye." She yawned once more as she reached over her very much asleep companion to hang up the phone. Buffy caught herself watching him, the way his chest softly rose and fell, the way his bleached curls had matted themselves on his forehead giving him a boyish appearance…he really was a beautiful man…   
  
The evidence of their ‘movie night’ was all around, a scattered pile of videotapes, a huge bowl of popcorn seeds with a few stray kernels…when had they fallen asleep? Probably somewhere between ‘My Fair Lady’ and ‘Phantasm’, he really had strange taste in movies.   
  
Spike stirred lightly beside her, opening one eye.   
  
“Hey." She smiled.   
  
“Hey." He said, shutting his eyes again, he slowly opened them both when he felt they were ready to take the damn sunlight that was flooding into the bedroom. “What time is it?"   
  
“Twenty after seven. When did we fall asleep?"   
  
“Somewhere between ‘My Fair Lady’ and ‘Phantasm’ I think…" Spike grumbled sleepily.   
  
“Very interesting choices for movie-night, did I tell you that?" She smiled   
  
“Mmm-hmm."   
  
“I should really move…promised Angel I’d have breakfast with him this morning…" She began, lying back down, resting her head on his chest. “But, this is really comfortable."   
  
Spike smiled forcefully, his jaw clenching a bit. Hearing his brother’s name had shattered any of the illusions waking up in bed beside Buffy had given him. They had spent a solid month together and he had discovered that Peaches name was more than likely to come up at the worst possible of moments. He should expect that, but it still bothered him to no end…   
  
“Yeah, luv. This is ‘of the good’ as you would say." Spike grinned, trying very hard not to notice the way her finger moved along his stomach. “But, I do have to be at the office this morning…"   
  
“Movie night when you had to be at work the next day…" Buffy said, sitting up, giving him a stern motherly look.   
  
“I never planned on spending the night, luv." Buffy rolled her eyes at his leering tone as she slipped out of bed.   
  
“Try to be out of my bed by the time I get out of the shower." She smiled, walking out of the door.   
  
*************************************************   
  
“Honey, is Buffy up yet?" Hank called to his wife as she headed up the stairs.   
  
“I think I hear the shower going. Morning, Spike."   
  
“Morning, Tammy." He smiled, heading towards the door. “Morning, Hank."   
  
“Oh, good morning, Spike." He said absently, rummaging through the newspaper on the coffee table. Once it finally hit him, Hank nearly spit out his coffee. His gaze traveled from upstairs towards the front door, and back again. Did Spike just come from upstairs? He knew Buffy wasn’t exactly a little girl any more, but they were going to have to have a talk…   
  
***************************************************   
  
“Where have you been?!" Giles practically shouted as Spike breezed into the room. The younger Giles shrugged his shoulders, as he headed towards his desk, removing his pack of cigarettes.   
  
“Had a late night."   
  
“You’ve been having a lot of ‘late nights’ lately."   
  
Spike shrugged once more, lighting his cigarette. “What are you doing here anyway? Thought you said this office gave you hives." He snickered.   
  
“I said working in this office gave me hives, standing in it for an hour waiting on you merely grates on my nerves." Giles removed his glasses as he returned to his seat. “Angel’s still very much infatuated with the girl."   
  
“Angel’s very much infatuated with Angel. Your point?" Giles watched Spike’s jaw clench, funny how its been doing that a lot lately, especially at the mention of Buffy and Angel.   
  
“My point, it’s been a month already, I don’t know how much longer we can stall him from calling off the wedding. Does Buffy still…"   
  
“Peaches comes up from time to time."   
  
“The longer she’s here, the longer that knucklehead will continue to think he’s ‘in love’ with her…"   
  
“I know this dad, we’ve been through this song and dance with Angel before what’s your…"   
  
“I think you should find some way to get Buffy to go back to New York."   
  
For a brief moment Spike swore he could feel all of the air go out of the room. His face fixed in a steely glare, he pulled out the pack of Marlboros again, quickly putting out the fag he already had, lighting up another.   
  
“I’ll see what I can do.   
  
**Chapter Eleven**   
  
  
  
Eyes began to brim with tears as the organ player began the first few bars of the wedding march. The few people present in the church rose to their feet in anticipation…   
  
“That rat bastard!"   
  
Cordelia stalked purposely down the isle, glaring at the elderly organ player, a motion for her to stop the song immediately. Mrs. Chase dabbed away the few tears at her eyes, it’s just the rehearsal dinner and she was already crying, and quickly came to the aid of her daughter.   
  
“Where is he?!" Cordelia roared. “How could Angel be late for the rehearsal?! This is his wedding too!" Mrs. Chase pulled her sobbing daughter into her arms, running a soothing hand up and down her back.   
  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. He’ll be here, you know how men are with these sorts of things. Shhh…"   
  
“I’m starting to think he doesn’t want to get married." She cried into her mother’s shoulder.   
  
“Of course he wants to get married, Cordy don’t be ridiculous!" Now, go back and take your place, and we’ll run through this okay. Rosalita, can you get back in the groom’s place please!"   
  
*********************************************************   
  
Angel darted around the room lighting every last candle, smiling to himself. This was going to be perfect, romantic atmosphere, chilled champagne, soft, sappy music from the part of his CD collection he liked to keep hidden, and best of all no Cordelia.   
  
After spending the entire morning with her, missing his breakfast with Buffy, he had managed to dodge her with lame excuses of being in pain. He had to promise that he wouldn’t be late to somewhere or other, he wasn’t paying attention, but it got her out of his hair and bought him enough time to set up everything before Buffy arrived.   
  
He stood back, admiring his handy work. “Perfect."   
  
********************************************************   
  
“You want me to what?" Buffy raised an eyebrow at Spike as she bit into her soggy Big Mac, cursing silently as a mountain of lettuce tumbled out of the back of it.   
  
“I want you to come to New York with me." Spike said, reaching across the table to grab a few or her fries, dodging Buffy’s swatting hand.   
  
“I don’t think I’d be very good for business…"   
  
“’S not business." He said, stuffing his mouth. “I want to go to Ithaca, spend some time with the cows and the Amish." He smiled, reaching for another fry. “I need someone to show me the sights and sounds. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
“What brought on this sudden need to pack up your bags?"   
  
Spike shrugged. “Will you go?"   
  
“Sure." She smiled. “As long as you keep your paws off my fries."   
  
Spike flashed her his trademark grin as his sticky fingers made another grab at her food, Buffy’s hand quickly shot out to swat them away.   
  
Her smile suddenly faded, great, she had completely forgot. “Oh crap!"   
  
“What?"   
  
“I’m supposed to have dinner with Angel tonight."   
  
Spike had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling up into the top of his head. “What happened to breakfast?"   
  
“He had to cancel."   
  
“You made a dinner date with Peaches, and yet you had me drive your oh-so-starving self to McDonalds for a nutritious meal?"   
  
Buffy shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “I forgot. Be a sweetheart and give me a lift to your dad’s, come on Spikey, I’ll love you forever."   
  
Spike rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with this girl. “Get your skinny arse up and lets go, and don’t call me Spikey."   
  
***************************************************   
  
“And do you Liam, take Cordelia to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"   
  
Soulful brown eyes locked with her own as the strong hands tightened their grip.   
  
“I do." Rosalita smiled, sniffing back tears. Cordelia sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. “Oh, for God sake…" She mumbled bitterly.   
  
Rosalita slid the ring on Cordy’s finger, then turned to face the Priest.   
  
“By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
  
Cordelia’s eyes once again rolled at the startlingly loving look Rosalita was giving her. Slightly panicking, she thrust her hand into the other woman’s giving her a good hearty handshake.   
  
Angel is a dead man walking…   
  
*************************************************   
  
There was something wrong, horribly wrong.   
  
Here she was in the most romantic setting with the man she’s dreamed about since she was a child, candles and champagne, and now dancing, unbelievably slow dancing, so why wasn’t she absolutely giddy over this?!   
  
Angel smiled lovingly at her, dipping his head to capture her lips. Buffy always expected fire works the day Angel would kiss her like this, hell fireworks went off all over the place the day he kissed her by the oak tree, but now…   
  
She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip inside, maybe this would make it better…   
  
Nope, nothing.   
  
What the hell is wrong with her?! This is Angel Giles, man of her bloody dreams here…   
  
Bloody? She smiled into the kiss as she thought about her inner usage of Spike’s favorite word. Leave it to him to influence her vocabulary…   
  
Buffy broke the kiss suddenly as the realization hit her full on like a Mac truck. Angel looked like a deer in headlights, what had gone wrong, why did she stop? Why the hell did she stop?!   
  
“Something wrong?" He asked. Buffy drew her lips in, stepping away from him.   
  
“I’ve gotta go."   
  
“Okay." Angel nodded solemnly. “I’ll walk you home…"   
  
“No, no, it’s fine." She smiled. “I had a good time tonight." Buffy said making her way to the door. God, she really hoped Tammy was still home, she needed a ride across town and she wasn’t heartless enough to ask Angel to take her to Spike’s apartment…   
  
*********************************************   
  
Spike hung up the phone, sighing loudly as he opened the top drawer of his desk, fishing out his cigarettes, trying his best to ignore the look he was getting from Giles.   
  
“What dad?"   
  
“Do you really think now is the best time to take a vacation, Will? I mean, you do have important business here to take care of…"   
  
“The plane ticket isn’t for me dad." He sighed heavily, lighting his cigarette. “It’s for Buffy."   
  
“Buffy?"   
  
“Yeah, you know, your liability?" Spike snickered bitterly. “I got her to agree to go to back to New York…"   
  
“That’s good, Will, but you can’t go with her, you’ve got a job to do…"   
  
“Bloody hell." Spike grumbled, this was hard enough and Giles was only making it worse. “I’m not going with her, dad. She only thinks I am."   
  
  
**Chapter Twelve**   
  
  
He knew he shouldn’t have answered that damn phone. He groaned inwardly as the piercing voice continued to scream at him. Shaking his head, Angel finally brought the phone back to his ear.   
  
“Cordy, baby are you going to let me talk now?"   
  
“You mother—“   
  
“Cordy! Can I talk, please? I’m so sorry, baby! Listen, you know what that medication does to me, you know it makes me drowsy. I fell asleep and as soon as I woke up, I realized that I was supposed to be at St. Francis for the rehearsal."   
  
“Why didn’t you just take your big, broody ass here…"   
  
“I still had pain meds in my system! You wouldn’t want me to drive like that, now would you?"   
  
“That’s debatable at the moment…"   
  
He sighed loudly. “Baby…" Angel stressed the word in his best ‘I’m sorry’ voice, smiling once he heard Cordelia sigh, the signal she was about to cave in and give up the fight.   
  
“You’ve got a lot of ass kissing to do…"   
  
“I know, I’m willing." He smiled.   
  
“Tomorrow, 8:00…god help your ass if you’re even late…"   
  
“I’ll be there, on time. I promise."   
  
*********************************************************   
  
Spike clenched his fist, as he eased open the door to his apartment, readying himself to take on whomever had let themselves inside, carelessly leaving the door open. They picked the wrong place to try and rob…that is if he could keep himself from pissing his pants long enough to beat them unconscious.   
  
The ‘weapons of fury’ relaxed at his side at the sight, as a smile slowly crossed his face…   
  
There was Buffy, stretched out on the black leather sofa, her head resting on her arm, half-asleep, the glow of the TV illuminating her face. He hadn’t expected to see her at all, figured she’d be with Angel…   
  
“Hey."   
  
“Hey." She mumbled, sleepily. He sauntered over to the couch, moving her legs so he could sit, then placed them across his lap.   
  
“Nightline, huh?" Spike smiled, looking down at her. “Uh-huh." Buffy yawned.   
  
“This’ll put you in a coma, luv." Spike grabbed the remote, changing the channel. The sudden audience laughter from a late talk show filled in the increasingly awkward silence. He felt bad sitting here with her like this, knowing what the plan was, knowing what he had to bring himself to do…   
  
“I know, but Ted Koppel’s hair piece is hypnotizing or something. I got sucked in…"   
  
He chuckled softly, his fingers unconsciously making their way to her bare arms, running up and down the length of them. “So, how was dinner with Peaches?" Spike asked, trying hard to stifle the twinge of jealousy that reared up.   
  
“It was nice." Buffy said rather flippantly, trying hard to stifle the tingly feelings his fingers were giving her. This was such a bad idea she should have never come here! Spike only sees her as a friend and this whole thing is crazy…!   
  
Buffy lifted her legs off of Spike’s lap, swinging them around to the floor, sitting up. She should just tell him goodnight and go home, she felt like such a moron, this was by far the dumbest thing she’d ever…   
  
Her train of thought ceased once she looked at him, his deep, blue eyes shining brightly, a playful half-smile on his face, her breathing halting for a nanosecond.   
  
“What?" Spike asked, his smile growing wider. She was staring at him, she had no idea she was staring at him like some drooling idiot! Buffy kicked herself mentally, she had to think of something to say now, anything…   
  
Buffy softly cleared her throat, a sudden feeling of bravery washing over her. “In five seconds, I’m going to kiss you." She smiled. “You don’t have to kiss me back, I just wanted to give you a heads up."   
  
Before she could move in, his lips were on hers in a soft, teasing kiss. Spike pulled her closer, moaning when she parted her lips for him, allowing his tongue to slip in engaging her own in an erotic dance.   
  
The fireworks she had longed for, with Angel, exploded all around her. The feeling was so overwhelming…overwhelming and it was just a kiss.   
  
Spike pulled away from her, smiling softly his hand lightly caressing her cheek. “Was that another ‘thank you’ to Angel?" He asked, suddenly feeling very nervous about the answer.   
  
Buffy shook her head. “Nope." She smiled. “That was all for you." Spike leaned in, gently kissing her again, that gentle kiss quickly turning into a heated, passionate one.   
  
Buffy slid onto his lap, managing to put her legs into the position to straddle his waist, and snaked her hands around to the back of his neck, while his own slipped under the back of her shirt to caress her bare skin.   
  
Spike ran the pads of his fingers lightly over her back, growling at her lack of bra. The deep rumbling in his chest, sending shivers down her spine, increasing her need to be closer to him. Buffy rubbed herself down against the hardening shaft that was encased in his jeans, inciting another lust filled growl from him. His hand dragged lightly around her body, cupping her breast, the feel of the stiff peak poking into his palm causing him to growl once more. Buffy mewled in the back of her throat as he tugged and rolled her nipple between his fingers.   
  
Spike broke away from the kiss, abruptly, his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt. Buffy, breathless, panting, her eyes glazed over with lust, stared at him as if he’d grown two heads. What happened, why wasn’t he kissing her anymore, her brain ran over the words in a disconnected haze.   
  
Oh! Finally, getting the hint, she rose her arms above her head as he pulled her shirt off, carelessly tossing it to the floor. His mouth immediately latched onto a rosy nipple, inciting gasps of pleasure from her. She arched forward as he sucked and teased the hardened peak, repeating his actions on her other breast.   
  
Buffy ran her fingers up under his shirt, slowly letting the tips feel the sculpted pecks and abs underneath, the sharp planes of his back, even more eager to drink in the sight of him with her eyes. She relished in the sounds he made as she dragged her nails down the front of his muscular chest, unconsciously moving back and forth on him, seeking friction.   
  
Spike’s fingers deftly moved to the button on her jeans, swiftly undoing it, then the zipper. His hands disappeared down her pants, cupping her ass, pulling her up on her knees.   
  
Spike inhaled sharply when her own fingers had undone the button and zipper on his jeans, and danced lightly over the hard, cotton covered member they found there. She had to keep from giggling at his boxers, never pegged Spike as the smiley-face kind of guy.   
  
“Love the boxers." Buffy said breathy, smiling.   
  
“I’m glad." He chuckled, kissing her. The funny-ness that was Spike’s boxers completely took a back seat when his hand dived into her nest of curls.   
  
Simultaneous groans filled the air, and she raised higher up on her knees as he used his other hand to push down her loosened pants as far as he could, giving him the room to slide two fingers into her slick opening.   
  
As he stroked her inner walls, she pulled his shaft through the split in his boxers, encircling her tiny hand around it.   
  
He growled once more, deep and throaty, and moved his hand away from her sex back to her pants, trying to tug them down further. Somehow, she found the strength to climb off his lap. Buffy smiled nervously as she shimmied her way out of her jeans and panties, kicking them aside. She repositioned herself on him, gasping loudly as she lowered herself down on his rigid shaft.   
  
Spike’s fingers tightened on her waist as her heat engulfed him, holding her flush against him. Her mouth tore away from his in a muffled cry, their eyes meeting and holding their gaze, seemingly melting into each other’s.   
  
Simultaneously, she rose up as Spike shifted his hips down, coming back together in a torturously slow move. Repeating it again and again, never breaking eye contact for a second. Their mouths fused again as their bodies hit together harder, now driving at a faster, constant pace.   
  
Her breath hitched when he slid one hand down between them, capturing her swollen bundle of nerves. Her feminine walls grasped at Spike’s shaft, and he could feel her shattering into a million pieces, and he soon followed her over the edge.   
  
He kissed her soundly before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers, both visibly shaking.   
  
“We forgot the condom." Buffy said softly, sniffing a bit. Spike kissed her knowingly, bringing a gentle hand to her face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think…"   
  
“It’s okay." She smiled.   
  
*************************************************************   
  
Buffy’s eyes fluttered open and she yawned a little, smiling when she felt his lips on her shoulder.   
  
“Good morning." Spike whispered, tightening his arm around her waist.   
  
“Morning."   
  
“Do you want breakfast?" He asked, his lips making their way to her neck. “I can make eggs, and eggs, and eggs…" He chuckled in between kisses.   
  
“Eggs sounds great." Buffy laughed.   
  
Spike gave her one last kiss on the cheek, smiling. “Great, I’ll make us some." He said, throwing the covers back and climbing out of bed. He pulled on his discarded jeans and headed out of the bedroom.   
  
Buffy sighed happily as her eyes began to close again, the piercing sound of the phone ringing waking her up again.   
  
“I got it!" She called out, grumbling a little as she picked up the phone from the nightstand, bringing it to her ear. “Hello?"   
  
“Hi, this is Lola. I was just calling to let Mr. Giles know that the plane ticket for Buffy Summers arrived today."   
  
“Just my ticket, Lola? Mr. Giles’ ticket hasn’t arrived yet?"   
  
“Oh, hi Buffy!"   
  
“Hi, Lola."   
  
“Mr. Giles doesn’t have a plane ticket, at least he didn’t ask me to get one for him, just one for you to New York. Was Mr. Giles supposed to have a ticket? Maybe he forgot to tell me…"   
  
“I’ll give him the message okay, Lola." Buffy said rather abruptly, hanging up the phone. She quickly climbed out of bed, slipping on Spike’s T-shirt as she headed out of the room.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
“Hey, luv." He smiled as Buffy walked into the kitchen, her hair disheveled, wearing his shirt. This is a sight he could definitely get use to seeing…   
  
“That was Lola." She said flatly, running a hand through her hair. “She said my plane ticket had arrived at the office. Funny thing is, she also said you didn’t have one."   
  
Spike’s eyes grew wide, and the frying pan in his hand slipped, landing on his big toe. Spike cried out in pain as he hobbled around the kitchen, clutching onto the oven handle for support.   
  
“Bloody hell!"   
  
“Why don’t you have a plane ticket, Spike?"   
  
He held his breathe for a second, shutting his eyes. He had forgotten about the plane ticket, about this stupid plan, everything had changed the second she kissed him. He knew she was waiting for an answer and for once, Spike didn’t want to lie, he was tired of lying to her.   
  
“Because…." He began, sighing loudly. “Because I wasn’t planning on going with you."   
  
“What do you mean…"   
  
“Angel’s engaged." Spike said, cutting her off. “He’s engaged to Cordelia Chase, Cordelia’s a shrew in training but she has the last name and family history the company needs. The only way the Chase’s will merge with Slayer Games is if their little princess and our king of fools take a walk down the isle. You were getting in the way of that happening…"   
  
“And you needed me out of the picture." Buffy sighed, her fists clenching and unclenching at her side.   
  
Spike opened his eyes, everything out in the open, the searing pain in his toe having subsided. He backed away from the stove, turning to face Buffy, inhaling deeply.   
  
“That was the plan, but you see it’s okay now, because you don’t love Angel anymore and me and you…"   
  
Spike’s sentence was brutally cut off by the fist smashing into his nose.   
  
“You son of a bitch!" Buffy screamed angrily, running into the living room to gather her things. “All this time, months of lying to me! Pretending to care about me so you could get your fucking business deal!"   
  
“Bloody hell!" Spike cried out, clutching his nose. “I do care…Buffy! Buffy, wait, luv! I do care about you…"   
  
The door slammed loudly in her wake, leaving him and his bloodied nose all alone.   
  
*************************************************************   
  
Buffy leaned against the wall for support, shutting her eyes, painfully holding back the tears that threatened to spill. Not gonna cry, not gonna cry, not gonna cry…   
  
“Is everything alright, sweetie?" Buffy opened her eyes, sniffing loudly as she stared at the woman across the hall. Not gonna cry, not gonna cry, not gonna…oh, fuck it.   
  
“No." She said tearfully, shaking her head. “Can. I. Use. Your. Telephone." Buffy said in between sobs, walking slowly towards the woman.   
  
“Of course you can, sweetie." She said soothingly, pulling the sobbing girl into a hug.   
  
  
**Chapter Thirteen**   
  
  
Angel shrugged into his suit jacket, sighing loudly. He hated anything business related with a passion and his being extremely on the late side, merely added to that hatred.   
  
He carefully checked his hair in the mirror, making sure he had the right amount of gel in it. He didn’t care about how pissed Spike would be he just couldn’t walk out of the house knowing that his gorgeous brown locks didn’t have the right amount of lift and volume.   
  
His little brother had been a tad on the edgy side the past few days, snapping like mad at over every little thing. Spike was full of piss and vinegar and Angel had intended to steer clear of him until he got over whatever was bothering him, but that plan was officially blown to hell once the contracts for the merger arrived.   
  
Deciding that his hair was just right, Angel slid on his sunglasses, heading down stairs.   
  
“Buffy." He smiled at her as he made his decent into the living room. Buffy stood at the bottom of the stairs, her hands shoved into her pockets. She gave him a half-hearted smile.   
  
“Angel."   
  
“Haven’t seen you around in a few days, is everything okay?"   
  
Buffy sniffed softly, taking a hand out of her pocket to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah." She nodded solemnly. “Everything…everything’s fine. I just…" She began, her voice trailing off.   
  
“Listen…" Angel said softly, taking her hand. “If I made you uncomfortable the other night…"   
  
“No! No, it’s not that. You were, you were very sweet." She smiled meekly. “I just, decided to cut my trip short and my dad’s at the office and Tammy scares me a bit…" She chuckled.   
  
“She can have that affect on people." He smiled.   
  
“Can I, I mean, can you take me to the airport?" The words barely above a whisper as Buffy could feel another crying spell coming on. Not gonna cry, not gonna cry, not gonna cry…   
  
Angel looked at her for a moment, drinking in the sight of her. She looked very tired, her eyes a bit red and looking on the verge of tears again. It didn’t take him long to put two and two together…   
  
“Sure." He smiled softly. Spike be damned, Angel thought as he walked Buffy out the door. That bastard can wait.   
  
*************************************************************   
  
“Where is he?!" Spike roared, furiously digging his cigarettes out of his pocket. Angel knew this meeting was important and yet that great poof was more than an hour late.   
  
“He’ll be here, William, calm down and give him time." Giles said soothingly, leaning back in his chair with a great sigh.   
  
“He’s had all the bloody time in the world! He’s doing this on purpose you know!" He shouted, lighting his fag. “Probably checking the gel levels in his ruddy hair. You know that’s what you’re getting, right?" He asked, turning towards Cordelia. “A sodding fashion model…"   
  
“Geez Spike, what is your deal?! You’re even more annoying than usual!" Cordelia rolled her eyes at him, turning to face her father. “Daddy, do I have to be here?"   
  
“Of course not, pumpkin." Mr. Chase said, smiling at his daughter. “Why don’t you go down to the cafeteria and get yourself a Latte`."   
  
“Sorry I’m late." Angel breezed through the office doors, tucking his glasses in his pocket. “Hey, honey." He smiled, giving Cordelia a quick kiss.   
  
“And where the bloody hell have you been?!" Spike glared as he approached him.   
  
“The airport." Angel stated simply. “Buffy needed a lift."   
  
“Buffy?!" Cordelia squeaked. “Who the hell is Buffy?!"   
  
“She’s no one, right Spike. Just the annoying girl next door." He smiled. “The poor chick’s been in love with me since we were kids. I’d be nice to her and she’d think we were betrothed or something…" Angel shook his head. “It’s quite sad."   
  
“It sounds like it."   
  
Spike could feel his blood begin to boil, and his fists curl and uncurl at his side. He’d heard Angel talk about many a girl this way before, but never did it have this affect on him…   
  
“The whole time she was here, she would just follow me around, throwing herself at me. I guess Buffy would be good for a role in the hay but I just never took the bait…"   
  
That did it.   
  
Spike’s fist connected with his jaw so quickly, that Angel didn’t even get the chance to get out the next syllable, let alone the next word. A collective gasp went up in the room, as the larger man crumpled to the floor in a heap, his hand quickly grabbing at his face.   
  
“William! What the bloody hell….!!" Giles roared, rushing over to his sons.   
  
Cordelia flew by his side at once, asking if he were all right and sending the appropriate dirty glances at Spike.   
  
Angel looked up at his brother, his smile now painfully tugging at the corners of his mouth, and began to laugh louder than he had ever in his life.   
  
“What are laughing at you fucking prick…"   
  
“I knew it!" Angel laughed. “You’re in love with her!"   
  
He opened up his jacket, removing a plane ticket from the inner pocket.   
  
“There were a few open seats on the plane, so I bought a ticket. Figured you could use a vacation." He grinned, climbing to his feet, handing the ticket to Spike.   
  
“Her flight was delayed, so I’d say you’ve got about an hour to get your ass out the door and to the airport."   
  
***************************************************************   
  
“Is there anything I can get you, miss?"   
  
Buffy shook her head at the flight attendant. “No, I’m fine, thank you."   
  
She sighed heavily as the woman left her side, slumping down in the chair. This was officially the worst vacation ever. She never wanted to hear the name ‘Giles’ again, all she wanted to do was get back to Ithaca. Back to her mom, and her friends, and maybe that Riley Finn guy who’d been asking her out all quarter. He wasn’t a bad guy, kinda good-looking in the no-necked jock sense. Kinda boring also, but that was okay- his last name wasn’t Giles and that fact alone made him gold.   
  
Buffy could feel the unmistakable lump take form in her throat and she climbed from her seat, heading towards the flying outhouse that was the airplane toilet. She couldn’t understand why she was crying every five minutes. It wasn’t, like a guy had never used her before, there was the huge mistake that was Parker Abrams, but Spike…   
  
It hurt so badly she felt like she could scarcely breathe. She thought he cared about her, respected her, she thought she had gotten to know him…   
  
The William Giles she knew was a big lie and he was still the little bastard he was when they were growing up, even if the damn allergies had cleared.   
  
Buffy sniffed loudly, dabbing her eyes dry, so glad she decided to skip the mascara this morning. She took in a deep breath, feeling the tears subside for now and opened the bathroom door.   
  
She could feel her heart stop for a moment as she made it to her seat, and quickly shook off the feeling, sitting down.   
  
“You’re in my seat." She said coolly, making sure to stare straight ahead.   
  
“I’m sorry, luv. We can switch if you want…"   
  
“No. It’s fine, I like the isle."   
  
“Really, Buffy, I’ll switch…"   
  
“I said it was fine." Buffy snapped, her foot tapping nervously on the floor. “What are you doing here?"   
  
“Well…" Spike began. “I wanted to see Ithaca, you know, spend some time with the cows and the Amish." He smiled.   
  
“Is this supposed to be some lame attempt at an apology? Did you expect me to say ‘I forgive you’ just like that and move on like nothing happened?"   
  
“That was the plan, pet, yes."   
  
“I don’t, you know, forgive you. And we are so not on this trip together." Buffy said, continuing to stare straight ahead, the bluish pattern on the back of the seat quickly becoming emblazoned in her mind.   
  
“I know." Spike sighed, trying hard to fight the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, as Buffy’s fingers laced with his own.   
  
“As soon as this plane lands, Spike, you go your way and I’ll go mine. Do I make myself clear?" Buffy finally turned to face him, a small smile, slowly breaking her resolve face.   
  
Spike lifted her hand to his lips, his stormy blue eyes locking with her own as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand.   
  
“Crystal."   
**Epilogue**   
  
  
  
The entire church, softly lit with candles, simply brimmed with people. The string quartet began to play the 'Wedding March', signaling everyone to rise to their feet.   
  
Angel could feel his collar tighten as she appeared in the entranceway, her beautiful, custom made designer dress, a shimmering white.   
  
With every step she took, Angel could feel bits and pieces of his freedom flying away...   
  
Gone were the days of late night clubbing and one night stands. Gone were the 'sex only' relationships, gone was his most prized possession, his little black book, which Cordelia and her friends had so gleefully burned at her bacholerette party. This was it. Cordelia Chase for the rest of his life...only Cordelia Chase for the rest of his life...   
  
The room began to spin as she took her place beside him smiling. It was suddenly very hot, why was it so hot in here?!   
  
The second he heard Father Lonnegain speak, Angel hit the floor, passing out like a light.   
  
*************************************************   
  
The sun was well hidden behind the many clouds that moved across the sky. She drew her knees up slightly, easing her feet out of her sandals, relishing the way the grass on the knoll felt between her toes.   
  
"Now, that cloud looks like Britney Spears."   
  
"Xander, what is it with you and pop stars?"   
  
"Oh, come on, Buff! That's Britney all the way, that cloud's even got the cleavage to boot. Oz, back me up me, man."   
  
"I'm getting more of an Oprah vibe, not really a Britney vibe."   
  
"Spike? Help me, please."   
  
"Sorry mate, gotta agree with the lady. That cloud looks nothing like Britney Spears. It's more like...Catwoman."   
  
"Catwoman?! Spikey, when did you become insane?! That is not catwoman, that cloud is Ben Affleck all the way."   
  
"I am not insane, baby. And don't call me Spikey."   
  
"Will, be my voice of sanity here, and tell me that cloud looks like Britney Spears."   
  
"I still see Cary Grant. Sorry Xand."   
  
"You guys are impossible." Xander sighed bitterly, sitting up. The others laughed, the sound of their utter relaxation evident.   
  
Spike tightened his arms around Buffy's waist, giving her a quick kiss on the back of her neck. They had only been in town for a week, but her friend's had taken him in as one of their own already, well, all except for Xander, who was slowly but surely coming around. He had to admit, there was a certain beauty about this place that was totally lost in the city, and having her in his arms only made it better.   
  
"Who's up for a quick round of 'anywhere but here'?" Xander asked, shoving the last of his twinkie in his mouth.   
  
"I'll go." Willow piped up. "I'm on a deserted beach in Mexico, the sun is setting, the waves are crashing on the beach. I lay back in my beach chair, shutting my eyes, when all of a sudden, I feel my sandals being slipped off, and two strong hands massaging my feet. I open my eyes and it's...John Cusack." Willow blushed furiously, turning to face her boyfriend.   
  
"Sorry, Oz."   
  
"It's okay." Oz shrugged. "John Cusack's a hunky guy. Plus, I'm the one who'll be massaging your feet later." He smiled.   
  
Willow 'awwed', smiling as she turned to Xander. "It's your turn."   
  
Xander smiled, clearing his throat before opening his mouth to speak.   
  
"Amy Yip at the waterslide park." The other's finished for him, laughing.   
  
"Ha, ha." Xander said, rolling his eyes. "Buff, it's your turn."   
  
Buffy leaned back against Spike, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm enjoying being here, actually." She smiled.   
  


The End

 


End file.
